New York, Where Monsters Come Alive
by DovahkiinRuler
Summary: No one loves a monster, Harry! No one could ever love me!" I put my face in my hands. "Don't think like that, Des. Don't ever think like that." I looked up at him. "Why not?" I could feel tears running down my face. "Because I do." Harry/OC. Based on SM2.


Chapter One

The Mysterious Shape Shifter

**Harry's POV**

I was walking down the street to my home because for some reason I couldn't get a ride. It was dark and started to rain. _Great, could things get worst? _I asked not knowing that I might of jinxed myself once I passed an alley.

"Don't walk any further." I heard a gun cock. I turned around. "Don't move! Or I'll shoot the heck out of ya!" he yelled. I put my hands up.

"I don't have anything on me. Your wasting your time."

"Oh, yeah." he pointed the end of the pistil barrel at my forehead. "See ya." I shut my eyes tight knowing that this might be the end.

Then I heard a roaring noise from in front of me so I opened my eyes. I saw a humongous carnivore in front of me, pinning down the guy who tried to shoot me. The carnivore took the gun out of his hand and tossed it aside.

"You son of a-" It roared in his face. "Ah! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" It took him by the collar and threw him aside.

Then it turned to me. I backed a little ways until I hit the brick building. It walked over to me slowly, with a little thud in every step. It's head went from one side to the other just looking at me. Then it started to sniff me. It started with my hair down to my neck. I felt uncomfortable so I pushed it away. It turn it's head and sneezed. I laughed a little and it looked at me again. Then it fell to the ground with web tied to it's feet. I looked around to see what might have made it fall when I saw HIM. Spider-Man had knocked it and tied a web to it's mouth.

"It's time to take this dino back to the museum."

"Hey! It wasn't doing anything to me!" I yelled.

"It might have."

"It saved me before I could have been shoot!" the web snapped.

It roared and charged after Spider-Man, head first. He jumped out of the way before it could hit him and ran into the wall. It fell and was knocked out cold. Then in a blink of an eye it turned into a girl.

"Whoa! A shape shifter!" he sound excited.

I walked over to her. She had brown hair that went a little ways passed her shoulders. She wore a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. She was holding a bag in her hand for some reason.

"I better-"

"Don't you dare touch her!" I interrupted him. "You've done enough. I'll take her home." I picked her up bridal style.

"You don't know where she lives."

"I didn't exactly say I was going to take her to her home." I turned around and left for my house or mansion.

**Normal POV **

I woke up to the sunlight shining in eyes. I looked around and saw I was in a bed. I looked down to see a guy sitting in a chair asleep with his head on the bed _**(A/N: hey that rhymed! XD!)**_and his hand on mine.

"Glad to see your awake." I looked over to where I heard the voice.

I saw an old man in a butler suit standing at the door.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Harry's butler Bernard." He pointed to the guy in the chair.

Harry was awake when I looked his way. He was rubbing his eyes.

"Harry, I hope you remember that the planetarium is tonight." Bernard said.

"Yes Bernard, I know." Harry looked my way. "Feel any better?"

"I'm fine." he smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What's the planetarium? And why are you going?"

"I guess the planetarium is a place where they celebrate astronauts and I'm only going because my friend invited me."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, M.J."

"She an astronaut?" he started to laugh.

"No, her boyfriend is. She's an actress at the Importance of being Earnest."

"Oh, wow was I off." he chuckled.

"So, when did your shape shifting powers started to show up."

"Well…um, I guess it all started when I was in middle school and you know how every school has a bully." he nodded. "Me and my friends always got picked on by the 'popular' girls and well…"

"What?"

"My friends said that I lost my last nerve and turn into a Velociraptor."

"But you were something bigger than a Velociraptor last night."

"I know, Ceratosaurus are sub post to be for safety reasons."

"I was a safety reason?"

"You could have been shoot if it weren't for me."

"That's true." he smiled. "So you change according to the situation?"

"You could say that." He looked off into space.

"You want to come with me to the planetarium?"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Sure I am, just as long as you don't lose your last nerve."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"Destiny, but you can call me Des for short."

"Alright Des, so I'll see tonight?" he said getting up from the chair he was in.

"Who said I was going anywhere?"

"But you don't-"

"I have a bag, don't worry about it." I left the room but then forgot something. "Um, Harry?"

"Yes."

"I know this is going to sound stupid but um… where's the bathroom?" I smiled awkwardly.

"Down the hall, second to last door on your right."

"Thanks."

"Hey, don't be afraid to ask. Your new here so I expect you to ask where everything is."

"Okay, well thanks anyways." I finally left for the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:Now on that part where Destiny changes from a Ceratosaurus(link to a picture of the Dino is on my profile.) and back to herself with a bag in her hand, I kind of had to make up something for the 'But you don't-' scene so please don't ask about it PLEASE! but you can review on what you like/hate about it, if I need to improve on anything or if I don't. Punctuation marks or Capitalization errors, if any. You know that stuff.**


End file.
